15 Second Fairy
by WeirdChocolateLover
Summary: One-shot. Uchiha Sasuke had enough of the conceited blonde actress who had intentionally barged her way into his perfect uncomplicated boring life. SasuFemNaru


**Don't expect too much from this one-shot.**

 **Contain grammatical errors.**

 **The plot was from my favorite Korean Drama. My Love from the Star.**

 **Sasuke's an alien who crash-landed into Earth, and lived their for 400 years. He founds a woman who looked so much like the boy he had first met. He is ultimately pulled towards the girl, and helps her while denying his fervent feelings that threatened to overwhelm him from time to time.**

* * *

Naruto lifted the cup of beer to her lips, relishing the bitter taste that seemed to always invigorate every fiber of her being. She flipped through the t.v. channels, unusually enjoying her tedious days since the accident. She licked her lips, while enjoying the familiar burning sensation provided by the strong drink. She'd never expected to sit down like this, in front of her neighbor's television, casually eyeing the big screen whom her presence had always graced in the past years.

The big screen that is now devoid of any of her appearances.

She never expected to live her life like this. At the tender age of 13, she had gone through the world of show business. A world she never would've thought she'd involved herself into. Naruto hated pretending. She'd rather have the cold vicious truth rather than the sunny lie. She'd rather take the pain straight away than hiding behind everything and dallying the inevitable suffering that was sure to come. But she entered anyway. She'd ventured into the world where the only way to survive is to pretend. And it all went from there. She became so famous that everyone knew her name, everyone acknowledge her existence. They talked about her silky hair, or her whiskered cheeks. They'd talk about how beautiful she looked and how magnificent her new show was. People looked at her hungrily, they admire her body and her talent. She'd gone from that small angel into that stunning femme fatale. She had the power to induce nosebleeds and boners. She was the epitome of covetousness.

But she never belonged to that world. She was everything but ostentatious. So she'd shown her true colors.

This elicited a negative response from the people. Now they seem to find fault in everything she does. She had no problems with it, she was everything but perfect. Besides, some of the people still loved her. So, she continued.

She had build her career as a child, nurturing it until it reached its peak. At the age of 21, she was at the top of the chain.

But the hard work she poured in 8 years, went down in the drain in just 2 weeks.

Ever since she was tangled in the mess of Yamanaka Ino's death, life whacked her head more forcefully than ever. Her face, which was the cause of envy and admiration before, was now the source of great abomination. Her daily routine, which consisted of bullying her workmates, throwing insults and just looking beautiful while spouting off cliche lines was gone in a snap. She was trapped in her circumstances. Unable to fight off the public's growing loathing.

She was fine with it. Ever since she was young, everyone seemed to hate her due to the fact that she spoke her mind and didn't care. They told her she had no tack, but she only wanted to be honest. She rejected multiple confessions without a single glance, because she didn't want to give them false hope. She ignored a lot of girls because she never wanted to pretend to like them, so she expressed her distaste instead of concealing it and pretending. Naruto thought it was better to do this, being honest and true. But it was nothing but naivety, life doesn't work that way.

For as long as she remembered, she ignored all of it. The whispers behind her back, the obscenities showered on her head. Because she had people who cared for her. She was happy with them. People tend to forgot the fact that she was innocent. Naruto had always perceived the world in a different light. Her way of thinking is wrapped in purity that was often misinterpreted. She was an airhead, stupid and over-all insensitive. But she didn't crave for everyone's acceptance, she knew it wasn't possible to pleased everybody without pretending behind a mask. She didn't want to pretend.

She had her family and her friends to keep her company. She didn't need a lot of people, just a couple is enough. As long as they stay right beside her, with the promise of never leaving.

But in the end no one stayed. Her father left. Her mother left. Her perverted grandfather died, while her grandmother had thrown herself into a drunken oblivion.

So here she was, inadvertently getting drunk on her rich neighbor's couch while harshly criticizing her supposed best friend's horrendous display of emotions.

"Che, that's not how you cry stupid. Your acting look so artificial, you need to act from the heart and not from the brain." She derided, taking another swig of her beer. Haruno Sakura had been her friend since middle school. Naruto had thought that she would stay by her side, but after the blonde was kicked out of the spot light, the pink-haired maiden hogged the attention. Taking the wild opportunity and rocking her life.

Tch. Naruto sneered. She was fine with it. She'd told herself to stop caring a long time ago.

The door produced a sound, indicating the entrance of her devilishly handsome neighbor.

Uchiha Sasuke entered his house, emotions pacified and partially disintegrated. He removed his shoes before gliding across the smooth floor of his apartment. He walked towards the blonde, eyeing the scraps of wrappers and paper lying around the place. On his coffee table sat a couple of beer and a box of chicken, perhaps courtesy of the blonde-haired freeloader.

Probably the reason why Sasuke had even laid a single glance on the blonde was her whiskered cheeks. The cheeks that familiarly haunted his dreams.

He had found the blonde intriguing. She looked so much like that boy, his first friend from the past. Sasuke wasn't a good person by nature and so his first deeds on earth were unsightly, but this boy, he'd taught him how to maintain bonds and not sever them, how to have precious people and protect them.

At first he was just going to stop, first of all, this girl could never be that boy. For one, they had different genders. Two, it was 400 years ago. But the blonde seemed to have a knack in invading his space. He'd told himself not to meddle with her life, but he was unable to just stand by and watch her get hurt. So he did the most unlikely thing he could do, he helped her. Though he had always maintained his distance. But this distance was frequently challenged by the blonde's antics.

Naruto jumped off the couch, inching closer towards her neighbor.

Naruto clutched her pale neighbor's muscled arm, pulling him closer to the couch. "Come on, it gets lonely to drink alone." She said, flashing a smile at the stoic Uchiha.

Sasuke, pulled his arms out of her grip, looking at her with mere disinterest. Naruto ignored the look. It was the look she had stopped receiving ever since the start of her career.

And after all these years, she'd never thought that instead of all those looks that everybody had thrown her, she'd rather have this look. In fact, she craved that look. It made her feel normal.

Sasuke Uchiha was an enigma. That much, she had established. He was different from everyone. When everyone seemed to demean her in a hushed manner, he told her straight eye to eye that she was an idiot. When everybody feed her ego lies and comment about how envious they are of her looks, he'd told her that she looked generic. When everyone trapped her into a corner and forced her to spill her secrets, he'd tell her to stuff it up and that he wasn't interested. And when everyone left her alone to fend for herself, he stayed. Despite not fully knowing her well.

"I don't have time for this silly things." The raven-haired man responded, his dislike conspicuous in the tone of his voice. "Besides, only morons drink alcohol and succumb to its intoxication. Why bother suffer under the effects of chemicals when you have the power to control everything on your own." Sasuke said, eyeing the beer with distaste, remembering his own experiences regarding the said drink.

He was never going to drink it again. An inebriated alien with inhumane abilities was a sight for cardiac arrest.

Naruto tightened her grip on Sasuke's arm, scowling greatly at the Uchiha's statement. The Uchiha always never failed to evoke a response out of her. "Is it really about that of your just finding me undeserving of having a drink with? Besides who would want to drink with a tree, a dog or a ceramic, right?"

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It seems like the blonde had never moved on about his little comment about him not finding her enthralling and comparing her sex appeal to a dog, a tree and a ceramic.

Sasuke pulled his arm out of her grasp, "Just shut up and go to sleep." He said, attempting to walk towards the stairs, but before he could, the blonde pulled his arm forcefully causing him to stagger and fall back on the couch. At that moment, he finally give in to the urge and rolled his eyes at the blonde's childish antics. He attempted to stand and walked away, but the blonde kept a firm grasp on his arm while retrieving her phone from the coffee table.

She unlocked the device and set the timer for 15 seconds, placing the phone back on the table.

"Because of my undeniable looks, people gave me the nickname of 15 second fairy. I can bewitched anyone's heart within 15 seconds." She started off seriously. Sasuke looked at her like he usually does. Naruto had enough of the curiosity. What was in this man that stopped him from falling for her? What was so different from his body composition? Was he a ninja in the past life?

"So?" Sasuke prodded, noticing that the blonde's mood had swerved.

"Give me 15 seconds. And if your still not smitten with me, I'll give up. I'll admit that I'm a tree, a dog and a ceramic." She said, eyes showing grave determination.

Sasuke's obsidian orbs stare clashed against Naruto's cerulean blue.

"This is a waste of time." He started, slightly wary of the new glint splattered across the bluest orbs he had seen. Though before he could moved away from his position, the blonde actress moved securing his arm in a tight grip.

"15 seconds." She repeated, gaze unwavering. Sasuke sighed, knowing that he had no exit, the blonde had made up her mind. Her pertinacious nature seemed to embarrassed even his great grandfather Madara who was known for his obstinate mind.

"Ready. Go." She announced, pressing the button before returning her gaze on Sasuke's.

15, 14

Naruto puckered her lips slightly, blinking slowly as if to coax Sasuke into staring straight into the bluest irises he can lay his eyes into. She placed her hands against her cheek, hoping to elicit some kind of flicker in those hard obsidian orbs that seemed to burn hotter than coal.

13, 12

Naruto angled her head to the side, her first attempt may not have been successful but she still have some chance. She opened her mouth slightly, pink tongue running across the plump lips, alluring.

11, 10

Naruto resisted the urge to growl. All her attempts seemed to be invalid when it comes to this pale man. She bared her teeth in anger at Sasuke's seemingly amuse disinterest.

9, 8

Naruto pouted, blinking innocently. She tuck a strand of blonde hair that was obscuring her eyes, before reverting to her previous look of definite innocence, oblivious to how Sasuke's hard eyes seem to soften at the simple act tucking her hair.

7,6

Naruto bit her lip. She noticed how Sasuke seemed to be unaffected by all her terrible displays of flirting. Perhaps she really did exude a vibe of blandness. It seemed that her ego will be gravely injured tonight.

5,4

Naruto's gaze darted around the edges of Sasuke's intricately sculpted face. She'd already surrendered her pride after seeing that her usual attempts at seduction weren't penetrating through the stoic man's defenses. Naruto studied his jaw, his eyelashes, his ears, completely oblivious to how Sasuke's adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. Seeing Naruto's innocence ultimately left him unarmed. He thought he was prepared for anything. He already expected the pompous depiction of seduction. But he was not prepared for the look of purity.

3,2,1

The blue eyes drooped down, looking so morose. Her gaze dropped down to the knotted hands on her lap. The shadow of those blue eyes caused Sasuke's eyes to crack under the pressure. Those eyes lacked its usual glint, prompting him to take action.

Sasuke pulled her by the arm, his big pale hands caressing her left cheek as their lips meet in sudden passion. Sasuke moved his tongue, tasting the Naruto's plump lips. The blonde gasped in surprise, eyes wide as she stared at the closed lids and long lashes. She blinked, before the feeling of Sasuke's tongue entering her mouth brought her mind to complete overdrive. She closed her eyes in the heat of the moment. Joining Sasuke's tongue in its vehement dance.

Sasuke never felt anything like this before. In all of his 400 years of existence, he never experienced the rush of emotions, the erratic beating of his heart or this strong urge to possess the sinful tongue that was joining his own in sync. Sasuke knew that the moment his eyes casted a glance on those different look on her eyes, he was screwed. But in his current predicament, he had no qualms that this is what he want. He'll probably regret this later, but as a piece of him mapped the wet cavern his thoughts were scattered into the darkest corners of his mind.

He grasped her face, pulling it closer as he ran his thumb across her cheek. Naruto's hands found its way into Sasuke's hair, marveling silently at its softness. Their dance seemed to go on forever if not for their apparent need to breath.

The two broke away from the kiss, panting from the lack of oxygen. They locked eyes, hearts racing. Black against blue. Both unsure and indecisive.

"Fuck." Sasuke muttered before pulling the blonde for another kiss.


End file.
